the_mars_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Peacock Pearl
Peacock Pearl is a Gem currently living on Mars, using Chameleon Diamond's Base as his residence. He doesn't have an owner after the death of his original owner, but many Gems consider him to be Chameleon Diamond's Pearl. Appearance Peacock Pearl is slightly shorter than the average Pearl, and has all the typical physical attributes of his Gem type. That is, he is slender, and has a round head with a beaklike nose, small irises without pupils, and no visible lips. He has periwinkle skin, green hair, and magenta eyes. Original When Peacock first emerged and used feminine pronouns, she had a build typical of a Pearl. Her hair was neatly pulled back into a bun with a dark green feathered hair tie, and her hairline had a pronounced widow's peak. She wore a dark blue leotard adorned with pink feathers on her thighs and shoulders and a large, dark teal, feathery "tail." She also had dark teal slippers. Current To reflect his current gender, his figure is notably more masculine from when he first emerged. His hair is short and slightly unkempt, and his widow's peak is gone. He wears a dark blue suit jacket with three long coattails, over a white V-necked shirt with a green diamond on the exposed front. His gemstone, appearing to be on the collar of his shirt, gives him the appearance of wearing a necktie. He has dark teal culottes with a maroon belt, a pair of long, white socks, and maroon shoes. Oftentimes, he wears a large, wide-brimmed, dark green hat with a burgundy trim and a white feather sticking out of it. Personality Due to his experiences with Chrysolite and other liberal Gems, Peacock Pearl is very confident, friendly, and talkative, unlike most Pearls. He is proud of who he is and more than willing to express himself. However, as a former servant and a diplomat, he maintains a very polite demeanor, minding his manners around other Gems and allowing himself to be seen as an extension of his Diamond's will. Peacock Pearl, similar to some other Pearls, expresses a dramatic flair. He is known to exaggerate his movements and speak poetically. Even when in combat, his movements are flashy, sometimes putting him at a disadvantage. History Peacock Pearl was made for Chrysolite for her services to Homeworld, and, like all Pearls, was intended to serve his owner loyally, for all of his existence. However, in private, the Peridot treated her new Pearl like an equal, and encouraged the Pearl to make a personal identity instead of accepting the thought of being "just a pearl." It was during Chrysolite's life that Peacock, chose to use a masculine form instead of the usual feminine form, after befriending a Malachite who had previously done the same. After Chrysolite's death and the escape of their components in her lab, he chose to stay with them out of fear of Rejuvenation. When Chameleon Diamond's court formed, he chose to join, quickly becoming one of the synthetic Diamond's most trusted Gems. Abilities Peacock Pearl has standard Gem abilities, such as bubbling and superhuman strength, despite being an Era 2 Gem. He is often seen without an escort, so it can be inferred that he is strong enough to traverse the Martian wasteland alone. Fusions * When fused with Chrysolite, they formed Trinitite. * When fused with Scapolite, they form Cinnabrite. Skillset * Rapier Proficiency: Peacock Pearl has learned how to summon his Gem weapon, a rapier, which he has become adept at using. * Keen Intellect and Memory: Peacock Pearl, similar to his former owner, has a sharp mind and can use it to his advantage. As a Pearl he was also made with a library's worth of knowledge, and can recall information, as well as his own experiences, down to minute details. ** Kindergarten Knowledge: Peacock Pearl has extensive knowledge on the creation of other Gems, all of which he learned from Chrysolite. Through her, he knows the details of creating all sorts of different Gem types, and what is needed to make a perfect Gem. However, he can still be confused by an unorthodox Gem type, such as the Iron Roses. Unique Abilities * Holographic Projection: An ability typical of Pearls, Peacock Pearl can create holographic images from his gemstone. Unlike the Crystal Gems' Pearl, his holograms are green in color. * Item Summon: Peacock Pearl, like most Pearls, can easily store items in his Gemstone and later recall them from it. * Water Walking: Like most Pearls, Peacock Pearl can stand and walk on bodies of water. However, since Mars has no liquid water, this will likely never be demonstrated. * Aerokinesis: Peacock Pearl has limited control over air, allowing him to create and interrupt wind. He mostly uses it for dramatic emphasis, but it has practical purposes. ** Improvised Flight: By creating updrafts, Peacock Pearl can lift himself into the air and even "fly", so long as there is an atmosphere for him to manipulate. ** (hypothetical) 'Nephelokinesis:' Since Peacock Pearl can manipulate the air around him, he can hypothetically control the shape and size of clouds, similar to the canon Pearl. Relationships Aqua Aura Quartz Their exact relation is unknown, but Peacock Pearl respects Aqua Aura Quartz and will carry out her orders. Basalt Upon her first arriving to Mars in a bubble, Peacock Pearl freed her specifically to inform her of her situation, believing she needed to know (something that Basalt herself agreed with). Their relation beyond this is unknown since they had only met recently. Bluebird Peacock Pearl, much like his owner, had befriended Malachite prior to his modifications; in fact, he was closer with Malachite than Chrysolite ever could be. It was through Malachite that Peacock learned of the concept of masculinity, eventually deciding to adopt it himself. He still mourns the loss of his friend to a pseudomorphing gone wrong, but lives with the hope that Malachite isn't "dead." Chameleon Diamond Peacock Pearl's relation with Chameleon Diamond seems similar to that he shared with Chrysolite, despite the synthetic Diamond having no actual power over him. Even though he will admit she isn't perfect, he still admires her and strives to help her in whatever way he can. Chrysolite Peacock Pearl had a strong bond with Chrysolite, to the point they were able to fuse with little difficulty. However, despite their close relationship, Peacock Pearl does not blind himself to his owner's flaws, and is willing to mention her "Diamond complex" to others. Red Jasper and Smoky Quartz In The Forgotten Planet, Peacock Pearl bribes the two to gain access to The Fortress. It is possible that Peacock Pearl has interacted with Red Jasper and Smoky Quartz prior to this event. Scapolite While the nature of their relationship isn't fully known, Peacock Pearl and Scapolite get along well. Tiger's Eye Peacock Pearl's relation with Tiger's Eye is strained, because he has a tendency to smuggle Gems into The Fortress. Trivia * In all of Peacock Pearl's designs, hypothetical or otherwise, Peacock Pearl wears some sort of train, as a reference to the large tails of real-life peacocks. This is most apparent in his original form. * Peacock Pearl has several hypothetical fusions, some of which may be seen in the future. ** If he fused with Basalt, they would form a Boulder Opal. ** If he fused with Aqua Aura Quartz, they would form a Green Goldstone. ** If he fused with Olivine, they would form a Tektite. ** If he fused with Chameleon Diamond, they would form a Hackmanite. ** If he fused with an Amethyst, they would form a Harlequin Opal. ** If he fused with a Ruby, they would form a Rhodonite. ** If he fused with another Pearl, they would form a Pearl with their components' colors combined. *** For example, he and the Crystal Gems' Pearl would form a Mint Pearl. Gemstone Gemology Gemstone Information * "Peacock pearl" is a trade name for a dull green variety of Tahitian saltwater pearl. They are known and coveted for their gold, pink, and purple overtones. * A pearl is a hard object produced within the soft tissue (specifically the mantle) of a living shelled mollusk. Pearls are composed of the same substance as the shell of the mollusk that created them, deposited in concentric layers. * In order to be considered a true pearl, a pearl needs to contain a substance called nacre. Nacre gives pearls the luster they are known for. However, non-nacreous "pearls" are still referred to as pearls for convenience, and can still be valuable. * Pearls are relatively soft, with a hardness between 2.5 to 4.5 on the Mohs hardness scale. However, they are extremely compact, which makes them durable and resistant to being crushed. * As organic gemstones, pearls belong to the same group as ammolite, coral, ivory, jet and amber. These are all formed as a result of biological processes. * Pearls are traditionally given on the third and thirteenth anniversaries. It is the official birthstone for the month of June, a birthstone for Gemini and Cancer, and the national gemstone of the Philippines. * Pearls were historically considered the "queen" of gemstones, with diamonds serving as their "king." ** Coincidentally or not, pearls and diamonds are also two gemstones that commonly have curses associated with them. * Pearls are believed to represent femininity, purity, love, loyalty, and fertility. They are also often believed to bring wealth and encourage good health. ** Despite this, a superstition exists that pearls represent tears, and will curse one's romance if given as a gift or worn by a bride on her wedding day, bringing sadness. ** Pearls, unlike most gemstones that come in more than one color, aren't considered to have different metaphysical properties based on their color. Gallery Peacock Redone Crystal.png|If Peacock Pearl was a Crystal Gem Peacock Redone Possessed.png|If Peacock Pearl was possessed by White Diamond Peacock Pearl.png|Peacock Pearl's original reference pic Peacock with Hat.png|Peacock Pearl with his sword; second reference pic BasaltPeacockFusiondance.png|Hypothetical fusion dance with BasaltCategory:Characters Category:Pearls Category:Chameleon Diamond's Court Category:Era 2 Gems Category:Yellow Diamond Gems Category:Blue Colored Gems Category:Active Gems